Willkommen Zurück
by RedblueButterfly
Summary: Mit Eindrücken und Gefühle aus einem Tag von Arthur Kirkland. viel Spaß beim lesen :)


Titel: Willkommen zurück

Serie:Hetalia

Pairing: UKxUs

Genre:Shonen-Ai/History

Schmetterlingsart: Trauermantel

Legende

„Reden"

/Denken/

_Vergangenheit / Erinnerung_

1998 das heutige London

Mit einem leisen Seufzen das sich über seine Lippen schlich, ließ sich der Brite auf sein Sofa fallen, die Ellbogen auf seinen Beinen abgestützt und die Hände gefaltet vor seiner Stirn. Er war müde. Er war kaputt. Eine erneute Weltkonferenz hatte ihn wieder die ganze letzte Woche in Anspruch genommen. Diese ganzen Strapazen ließen ihn doch manchmal zu spüren bekommen wie Alt er eigentlich war.

Seine grünen Smaragde wurden von den dichten Wimpern des Engländers verhüllt, währenddessen er für einige Zeit so da saß und die Zeit verstrichen ließ. Im Kopfe einige Situationen der Konferenz abspielend.

Es war anfangs wie immer gewesen. Preußen hatte versucht sich ein zu schmuggeln und war bei der Entdeckung nur mit einem empörten: Ich bin Ostdeutschland und awesomer als ihr! Wieder raus gerannt- um einige Minuten später sich wieder brav auf einen Stuhl zu setzen, den Westdeutschland ihn neben sich hingestellt hatte. Deutschland war eine gute Unterstützung in dem ganzen Chaos von Pasta und anderen Sachen redenden Haufen.

Mit wilden Theorien und Spekulationen hatte Amerika den ersten Tag des Treffens ein mal wieder vollkommen versaut. Woher bekam er nur diese ganzen Ideen? Die hatte er ihm nie eingebläut. Es war nicht gut das er unabhängig geworden war. Das sah man doch daran wie viel er aß! Er würde bald einen Herzinfarkt nahm nicht zu- aber er wettete das er nicht ein mal auf die Wage stieg. Er wog bestimmt schon über 100 kg..und dann würde er wieder bei ihm ankommen. Haha!

Seine Augenbrauen zogen sich zusammen. Seine Gedankenwelt begann sich wieder viel zu sehr auf die eine Person aus zu richten.. .

Seine Hand löste sich aus seiner Stellung wischte ein mal über sein Gesicht um die Anstrengungen der vergangenen Tage fort zu wischen. Er konnte das jetzt nicht gebrauchen..was er brauchte war Tee. Ein schöner warmer Tee..Earl Grey..oder Darjeeling .Genau.

Sofort erhob sich sein Körper von dem Sofa, ein altes Modell aus dem Jahre 1664. Er liebte es. Schon damals als er es gesehen hatte.

Damals.. . Unwirsch betrat der Brite mit schnellen Schritten seine Küche um sich statt einen Schwarztee einen Früchtetee zu machen den er ein mal von Frankreich bekommen hatte.

Ah...da fiel ihm ein. Frankreich hatte ja schon wieder ein mal versucht ihm ein Heiratsantrag unter zuschieben. Doch diesmal mit der Idee ihm das in die Unterlagen zu schieben. Dann ein mal ihn im betrunkenen Zustand- der leider viel zu oft ausartete- dazu brachte das Formular aus zu füllen. Zu seinem Glück waren Spanien und Preußen vorbei gekommen. Er würde sich aber ums Verrecken nichts anmerken. Er seufzte nur auf, goss das heiße Wasser in seine Teekanne. Der heiße Dampf der dadurch entstand, schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Er wischte es sich aus dem Gesicht, stellte sich eine Tasse auf ein Tablett, neben Keksen auf einen Teller und natürlich die Kanne. Das alles trug er nach draußen in seinen Garten. „Hallo ihr" lächelnd sah er zu den Feen hin, die ihm den Löffel trugen. Einige hatten sich Zucker heraus genommen und knabberten daran. Ein sanftes lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des Briten. Die Feen waren die einzigen Freunde denen er wirklich vertrauen konnte. Die schon seit der Kindheit bei ihm gewesen waren. Niemals hatten sie ihn verraten..oder sonst etwas getan was zu seinem Nachteil war. Nicht so, wie die Menschen es getan hatten..die um ihn lebten. Frankreich drehte doch immer mal wieder am Rad- schon seit dem sie sich kannten. Sie waren zwar im klein Krieg seit je an..doch verstanden sie sich auch meist besser als die anderen zusammen. Wie sie tickten..wie sie dachten. Mit einem dezenten klirren ließ er das voll beladene Tablett auf den kleinen runden weißen Tisch vor der Holzbank nieder, auf die er sich sinken ließ und sah sich um. Sein Garten war gepflegt- in dem Teil den man sehen konnte. In dem Teil in dem er jetzt saß wuchs alles durcheinander in einer bestimmten Ordnung. Das Gras war hier jedoch höher und auch verschiedene Vögel nisteten sich immer mal wieder gerne hier ein. /Herrlich/ ging es dem blonden Briten durch den Kopf, schloss für einige Zeit die Augen- und öffnete sie erst wieder als er einen leises Flügelschlag erhaschte.

Seine grünen Smaragde hingen an dem scheinbar zerbrechlichen Insekt fest, das sich langsam auf die Spitze des Löffels absetzte, um mit seinem Rüssel den darauf getropften Zucker der Feen ab zu lecken.

Englands Augen weiteten sich. Konnte es sein? Das gleiche Exemplar hatte er gesehen..damals..als er gegen das liebste hatte kämpfen müssen was er besessen hatte- und heute immer noch liebte, wenn auch weit voneinander getrennt und wohl nie wieder vereinbar.

_„Ich werde mich von dir trennen, Arthur du siehst es nicht ein, du bist stur und egoistisch mit deiner Monarchie! was ist das Volk? Bist du das Volk? Oder sind sie es? Für wen stehst du ein? Für wen Kämpfst du?"_

Das blau getüpfelte Insekt zitterte bei jedem sachten Windstoß mit seinen Scheinbar empfindlichen Flü lange war das her..? Das so scheinbar zerbrechliche Wesen heranwachsen zu sehen?

Der Brite schloss seine Augenlider und ließ sich nach hinten sinken, den Lauten seiner Umgebung lauschend.

_1781 Unabhängigkeitskrieg Amerika gegen England  
_

_„Hebt die Waffen an! Zielt genau! Denn euer Feind wird keine Gnade walten lassen." eine tiefe Stimme hallte durch das Herr der rot gekleideten Soldaten, die mit schwerem Atem, zitternden Beinen und kalten Händen auf dem schon schlammigen Schlachtfeld durch das der weiter hintere Teil der Arme es nur schwer hatten die Kanonen hinter sich her zu ziehen. Schon lange waren die meisten Pferde dem Tod zum Opfer gefallen._

_Die Hand eines der blonden Soldaten erhob sich und strich die verwirrten Haare aus dem schon längst verschmutzten Gesicht, der vielen Tage im freien._

_„Diese Schlacht..diese verdammte Schlacht..!" hauchte er in den Wind, was nur ein sinnloses unterfangen war was er gestartet hatte._

_Schon Wochen..Monate waren sie auf dem Schlachtfeld zu Hause, wussten schon gar nicht mehr wie Familie oder Freund dort aussah wo sie heim gewesen waren. Ein trauriges Ergebnis von diesem Krieg..doch es war bei jedem einzelnen so. Einige Soldaten um ihn herum keuchten schwer, versuchten weiter ihre müden Knochen zum weiter gehen zu bemühen. Der eine oder andere knickte um. Sofort bot der blonde Brite ihm seine Hilfe an._

_„Die Aufständlinge!"ein Schrei der jedem durch Mag und Bein ging. Die Glieder hielten von alleine an, die Finger zogen sich an den Abzug ihrer Waffe._

_In seinem Inneren zog sich etwas zusammen, als ob jemand mit kalten Fingern nach seinem Herz griff und zudrückte. Wenn er weiter ging würde er IHN sehen. Das neue Land..das Land was nicht seine Kolonie werden._

_/Nur weil du frei sein wolltest. Nur deswegen..war ich dir so zu wider? Wolltest du so ungern bei mir bleiben? Warum nur..warum hast du mich verraten?/ sein Körper schüttelte sich sodass er schon schnell seine Arme um sich schlang, versuchte das verräterische zu verdecken. Schnelle Kontrolle. Dass war das was er brauchte, so wie er regierte._

_/Schluss jetzt mit diesen Gedanken/ ermahnte sich der Soldat und kämpfte sich an die vorderste Front der zusammengestellten Soldaten aus dem englischen Reich._

_Auf einem ebenen schon von Tagen durchtränkten Boden, standen der Armee des neuen Landes gegenüber ._

_Sein grün traf blau. So ein vertrautes blau. /Wieso hast du mich hintergangen Alfred?/ seine Gedanken kreisten sich wieder genau auf diesen Punkt. Hatte er ihn denn nicht immer gut aufgezogen? Hatte er ihm nie gut zu essen gegeben?-von seinen Kochkünsten abgesehen-, oder hatte er ihm nie genug Liebe und Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt? Was war es, das ihn so sehr dazu gedrängt hatte in all den Jahren sich von ihm zu trennen? Er hätte Stolz darauf sein sollen, seine Colonie zu sein. Nein. Stattdessen wollte er ein Land sein. Ein eigenes Land ohne etwas von ihm zu beziehen. Selbstständig..ohne ihn. Das tat weh._

_Die Fronten rückten näher, die Anführer traten heran. Da stand er nun. Groß und mit einem ernsten Gesichtsausdruck, der nicht verriet warum er so aussah._

_„Arthur.." die leise Stimme des Amerikaners, wehte zu dem blonden herüber. Dieser schnaufte auf. „Für dich England, oder Großbritannien!" der Ausdruck in den blauen Augen wurde traurig._

_„England.." wiederholte er nochmals. Was wollte er damit bezwecken? „Was plärrst du wie ein Baby? Willst du zurück kommen und endlich eine Kolonie von mir werden?" er betete das es so war, doch die Haltung die der Amerikaner an nahm war alles andere als zustimmend. „Niemals" der Brite Schluckte. Harte Worte die sich tief in sein Herz schnitten. Am liebsten würde er sich vor ihn werfen, fragend schreien „Warum" und ihn bitten zurück zu kommen. Doch er tat nichts davon. Alles hätte seinen Stolz gekostet- den er über Jahrhunderten von Jahren hegt und gepflegt hatte._

_„Dann sollten wir beginnen" seine eigene Stimme klang kalt in den Ohren. Arthur sah hoch zu seinem Anführer, wie dieser die Hand hob und die Schlacht beginnen ließ. Kanonenschüsse knallten über das Schlachtfeld, brachten die Menschen um sie zum Fall, ließen sie Sterben. Die Musketen wurden auf die Soldaten anderer Seite gerichtet und abgeschossen. Ein grausiges Spiel. England hasste den Krieg, dennoch brauchte er ihn um weiter zu kommen. Wie alle Länder. Vor alldem Frankreich. Dieser Verräter. Hatte er sich auf die Seite Amerikas geschlagen. Zu welchem Zweck? Das er somit mehr einen Bruder an Alfred hatte als er? /vergiss es/ flüsterte seine leise Stimme zu ihm hin. /er ist nicht mehr dein Bruder. Verraten hat er dich dann, als du ihn am meisten brauchtest/ die Wut stieg in dem Briten auf, er stürmte aufs Feld, warf die nieder die er bekommen konnte..bis nur noch er ganz vorne stand, mit einigen noch schwach stehenden Soldaten in seinem Rücken._

_Es schien als wäre alles still geworden. Nur noch er war da, sein kleiner Bruder- nein sein Feind- und er selbst. Sie starrten sich eine Zeit lang an._

_„Arthur..bitte.." „England!" bestand er. Der Amerikaner sah hilflos umher. „Arthur..bitte hör auf, lass mich gehen..lass mir die Freiheit um die ich mit meinen Leuten kämpfe, gib mich doch bitte frei!" er flehte,umpackte die Muskete fester. Die Muskete..die die er ihm ein mal Geschenkt hatte. Er hasste es. Er hasste es das er sie benutzte._

_„Du gehörst zu einer meiner Kolonien! Wenn du nicht zu mir willst werden wir dich unterdrücken!" seine Stimme klang scharf, doch das flehen des anderen machte es ihm nicht leicht. Alfred musste wissen wann Schluss war mit diesen Spielchen! Und sein Spielchen hatte vielen Menschen das Leben gekostet._

_„..." der Aschblonde schüttelte sein Haupt. Die Zähne des Briten knirschten zusammen, sein rechtes Bein drückte sich vom schlammigen Boden des schon längst rot befleckten Schlachtfeldes ab und rannte auf Amerika zu. „Aaaahhh!" mit nur eine Sekunde Vorsprung hatte Amerika die Waffe schützend vor sein Gesicht gehalten. Perplext von diesem Angriff bemerkte er erst zu spät, das sich die Zielspitze der Muskete sich in das Holz gebohrt hatte. Die grünen Augen glitzerten kalt zu ihm hin. „"Wenn du verlierst wirst du zurückkehren" der Brite machte einen Hebel und warf das Gewehr in den Schlamm. Nun stand er unbewaffnet da, die Waffe des anderen vor sich. Arthur zielte auf den anderen. Seine Finger schlossen sich zitternd um den Abzog._

_„England.." Amerika hielt die Luft an. „..bitte.." wieder ein leises flehen und ein leises brechen was in England geschah. Das Wort „Feind" war in seinem Kopf verschwunden und es herrschte nur noch das Wort „Alfred" . Sein Augenmerk wurde auf ein kleines Insekt gelenkt. Nur schwer und zitternd bahnte es sich den weg nach oben, weg von den Schlachten. Frei ohne Hilfe, einfach dort hin zu fliegen wo er ängig..mit schwachem Körper. Er verschwand und verschmolz mit dem grau bedeckten Himmel._

_Zitternd ließ er sich auf die Knie sinken, nicht wahrnehmend das er somit seine Niederlage unterschrieben hatte. Die Waffe vor sich im Boden drückend senkte er seinen Kopf. „Du schaffst das nicht alleine" seine Stimme bebte nur vor Tränen die er unterdrückte. „Hau ab" brachte England heraus. „Komm nicht wieder" die Schuhe vor ihm bewegten sich- jedoch vor und nicht zurück. Er konnte spüren wie sich die Hand Alfreds zu ihm herab senkte. „Fass mich nicht an" zischend brachte er die Hand zum anhalten. Erhaben erhob sich der Engländer von seiner Niederlage und drehte ihm den Rücken zu. „Du bist frei, mach was du willst, doch komm nie wieder zu mir zurück" mit diesen Worten und den Tränen die sein Gesicht herab rannen ging er zurück, zurück zu seinen Soldaten die trotz alledem erleichtert darüber waren das der Krieg vorbei war. Auch wenn sie verloren hatten. Arthur hob seine Hand um sich über die Augen zu wischen._

_Seine erste Niederlage..gegen seinen kleinen Bruder, den er nun nie wieder sehen würde._

Erschrocken flatterten die Augenlider des blonden hoch. Sperrig bemerkte der Brite das er seitlich auf die Bank gerutscht war. War er eingeschlafen? War er etwa so müde gewesen? Er würde das den Leuten beim Kongress auf Rechnung schicken!

Doch zurück. Er hatte diesen Traum..dieses Erlebnis schon lange nicht mehr erlebt. Kurz nachdem er in seiner Niederlage verschwunden war, hatte es sich in einer Endlosschleife in sein Gehirn eingebrannt. Um es zu vergessen hatte er sich sogar auf Frankreich eingelassen. Doch zum Schluss hatte ihm das „Mon Cherie" - „;Ma petite" und das „ le sex" ziemlich auf den Boden der Tatsachen geholt. Er hatte etwas angefangen. Mit einem Froschfresser der noch nicht ein mal wusste wie man das Wort „Liebe" schrieb. Nun ja. Dafür konnte er es aber „ausüben" das war ihm überlassen wirklich Fabelhaft. /meine Gedanken drehen durch/ er stöhne leise auf. So konnte das nicht weiter er seine Augen schloss sah er nur noch Frankreich. Er musste an etwas anderes denken. Nein. Auch nicht an den Krieg..an was denn? An den Kongress, ja das war doch perfekt. Seine Finger fuhren über seine Schläfen, erneut lehnte er sich nach hinten um sich zu entspannen. Vielleicht alles erneut durch zu gehen. Seine Gedanken schweiften nicht ab. Sie blieben, hingen sich fest wie lästige Zecken die ihm das Blut aussaugen wollten um es daraufhin zu vergiften.

/ich hatte gedacht..ihn danach nie wieder zu sehen../ aber es war anders gelaufen als geplant..auch das übrige als der Krieg verloren gewesen war.

_/Ein neuer Kongresssaal? Was soll die scheiße? Bin ich denn hier der Laufbursche?/ das Gesicht __zu einer wütenden Miene verzogen, stampfte der Brite durch die Gänge des Gebäudes für den Kongresstag. Eigentlich war er sinnlos. Sie redeten nur hin und her, kamen weder dort noch hier auf eine Einstimmung oder ansatzweise zu einer Einigung._

_Seit dem Preußen von Russland übernommen wurde, war der Saal zum offiziellen Kriegsraum erklärt worden. Dies war auch der Grund warum er jetzt einen neuen aussuchen sollte- nur weil die anderen dafür zu Faul waren. Der letzte Raum war durch den Streit zwischen Russland, Preußen und Deutschland ziemlich demoliert bis hin auseinander genommen worden. Preußen war nicht überraschend gewesen, dachte sich der Brite, aber bei Deutschland- und bei Ivan wollte er lieber nie nachdenken. Er war froh keine Feindschaft mit ihm zu haben- bis jetzt war er immer stets eine gute Rückhand gewesen die ihm in Kriegen wie gegen Napoléon gut geholfen hatten. Aber anscheinend gab es auch bei ihm ein Limit- was Preußen erreicht hatte. Er sollte ihn vielleicht das nächste mal ausschließen- immerhin war er kein Land mehr- doch er war sich sicher das der Albino irgendwie immer rein kam- wenn Russland ihn nicht weg sperrte. Das traute er ihm sogar zu. Sein Seufzen glitt über die Lippen, er legte seine Hand auf eine Türklinke, drückte sie herunter und gab der Tür einen sachten Druckstoß damit sie aufschwingen würde._

_Ein heller leerer und großer Raum eröffnete sich ihm. Plötzlich wurde ihm schwer ums Herz. Er fühlte sich genauso, wie es war wenn er nach Hause kam. Leer. Still. Kalt. Doch natürlich würde er das niemals zugeben. Ohne Alfred war sein Leben wirklich langweilig gewesen. Er hatte sich wirklich nicht mehr gezeigt, seit dem er den Krieg gewonnen ab und an- konnte er aus dem Fenster sehen wie der Aschblonde vor der Gartentür stand. Hin und her huschte- einen Blick auf die Tür warf und wieder verschwand. Das waren die einzigen Momente, die er ihn hatte sehen können. Wie er gewachsen war..doch vielleicht..war es auch jemand anderes gewesen? Warum sollte Alfred auch vor SEINER Tür auftauchen? Sie gehörten nicht mehr zusammen. Die Augen schlossen sich schnell um etwas verräterisches weg zu blinzeln. Das einzige wo er ihn ab und an hatte sehen können, wäre auf den Konferenzen gewesen. Doch bis jetzt war er jedes mal nicht gekommen, wegen Aufständen in seinem Land. Hah! Hatte er es doch gesagt! Er würde es nicht alleine schaffen!- doch innerlich flehte der blonde das sein Bruder wieder zu ihm zurück kehren würde._

_„Perfekt" er lächelte sachte. Hier würde jetzt der neue Konferenzsaal entstehen. Mit eleganten Schritten begann er alles ab zu laufen, stellte Tische und Stühle zurecht und öffnete die Tür um durch zu gehen. Es war ein versuch durch zu gehen, doch als er durschreiten wurde stieß er mit dem Gesicht gegen eine Brust. Oh je. Doch nicht etwa Ivan?_

_Sich die Nase fluchend haltend, sah der Brite hoch – in blaue Augen. Sein Atem verstummte, der Herzschlag setzte aus. Auch sein gegenüberstehender schien sich nicht mehr bewegen zu wollen. Keinen Millimeter. So hatte er es nicht geplant. So nicht._

_„England" sein Name glitt scheinbar mühelos über die Lippen des Aschblonden, währenddessen dessen Name noch hinter den Lippen des Briten krampfhaft verschlossen wurde. „Amerika" gab England nur kalt von sich, ehe er gebührenden Abstand zwischen ihnen einbrachte. Er betrachtete das neue Land. Er war groß geworden. Sehr groß..vielleicht gut einen halben bis ganze Kopf größer? Und..er hatte eine Brille? Sah er so schlecht?_

_Ein lächeln legte sich auf die Lippen des neuen Landes, ließen die blauen Augen strahlen. Er nahm die Brille verlegen ab. „Ich..hatte gedacht das ich so cooler aussehe..und dann bemerkt das ich sie wirklich brauche.." so typisch, dachte sich Arthur. „Schön" mehr nicht? Nicht mehr als schön? England war enttäuscht von sich. Wieso kam kein : geht' s deinen Augen gut? Oder ein: es steht dir wirklich, über die Lippen?_

_Weil ich nichts mehr mit ihm zu tun hatte, war die innere Antwort des Briten darauf. Er wand sich zum gehen- sich elegant zwischen Tür und Alfred durch zu quetschen- sofern das möglich war. „Arthur.." ein sanfterer Tonfall rieselte auf ihn nieder. Er blieb stehen. Sah nicht auf._

_„Geht es dir gut?" besorgt erhob Amerika die Hand, strich dem Engländer die Haare sanft aus __dem Gesicht. Dieser war erstarrt, nicht wissend mit dieser Berührung um zu liebsten wollte er sich um seinen Hals schmeißen und anfangen hemmungslos zu weinen._

_Er tat es nicht. Er bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. „Ich ,möchte durch" Arthur ließ brachte nur vereinzelt- dennoch mit Würde diese Worte heraus. Amerikas blaue Augen lagen auf den grünen des Briten. Er seufzte auf, tat einen Schritt zur Seite und machte somit Platz damit der Engländer an ihm vorbei gehen konnte._

_Stürmisch ging er hindurch, flüchtete mit zitternden Schritten auf den Gang._

_„Wir sehen uns!" rief die Stimme des neuen Landes dem leicht zitternden Imperium nach._

_„Mach was du willst.." flüsterte der blonde nur leise zurück- schnell einen Ausweg finden wo er sich fangen konnte._

_Danach waren noch viele Konferenzen gewesen. Er hatte schnell bemerkt das Alfred schon längst kein kleines Kind mehr war was „Land" spielte. Dennoch, schienen Züge bei ihm vollkommen ausgeprägt zu sein , die eigentlich hätten schon verschwinden sollen. Zudem fraß er regelrecht das eklig, fette Essen weg. Schon öfters hatte er ihn ermahnt er solle es nicht essen- er würde zu dick werden. Er wurde ignoriert. Bis Amerika sich gewogen hatte._

_Jede einzelne Konferenz- sei sie doch so schwer hatte der Brite gelernt zu genießen. Denn dort waren es die einzigen Momente die er seinen kleinen Bruder beobachten konnte._

Sein Kopf war zur Seite gerutscht und hatte den Besitzer mit einer protestierenden Schmerzenswelle darauf aufmerksam gemacht, das er nicht wirklich richtig Brite brummelte auf- wurde still als ihm eine Fee ins Ohr wisperte. Es war jemand hier,

Ein Seufzen verließ seine Lippen- als er bemerkte das sich Schritte nä um Gottes Willen wollte denn jetzt noch zu ihm kommen? Sein Blick glitt erst nach unten. Eine braune Jacke lag um ihn herum. Er kannte sie. Alfreds Flieger er diesen Geschmack hatte wusste er auch nicht recht. Den hatte ER ihm aber nicht vererbt.. .

Es dauerte eine Weile begriff- was die Fliegerjacke mit der großen 50 hinten auf seinem Rücken bedeutete.

„England~" quitschig freudig erklang die Stimme des neuen Landes aus dem Gebüsch- was er auch immer dort zu suchen hatte- und ließ nun seinen ganzen Körper erscheinen. England stöhnte auf.

„Habe ich dir nicht gesagt du sollst dir abgewöhnen von dort oben Fallschirm auf mein Grundstück zu springen?" da wurde er ja noch wahnsinnig!

Wütend drehte er seinen Löffel darauf sitzende Schmetterling erhob sich schnell zitternd und flog davon. Er sah ihm nach. Frei.

Sein Blick glitt herüber zu Amerika- der anscheinend das Fallschirmsprung verbot wie immer gekonnt ignoriert hatte, und nun auf ihn zu trat. Die blauen Augen lagen fest auf dem Briten. Schon seit langem, hatte Alfred wieder die Angewohnheit angenommen, sich bei ihm ein zu nisten wenn ihm ihm danach war. Jedes mal schmiss Arthur ihn wieder heraus-freute sich jedoch insgeheim über die Anwesenheit des neuen wusste es. Das wusste auch Arthur.

Sachte legten sich die Finger des anderen unter das Kinn Arthur, hoben es sachte an. Sofort sah er in blaue Augen, die ihn anlächelten.

„Ich bin wieder zurück" er liebte diese Worte. Jedes mal..jedes Mal wenn Alfred sie sagte. Er schloss seine Augen und ließ die Lippen des anderen auf seinen Mund sinken.

Erst nach einer Weile lösten sie sich wieder. „Du stinkst nach Fettzeug" es war nicht nett so etwas nach solch einem sanften Kuss zu sagen. Doch das interessierte keinen von beiden.

„Ach komm schon!" fing Amerika an zu maulen und setzte sich neben ihn auf die Bank- den Arm über die Lehnte ausgestreckt und somit auch hinter Arthur, der sich an diesen lehnte und genüsslichen seinen Tee trank.

„Bah. Du trinkst immer noch dieses Zeug?" schimpfte Alfred los und rümpfte seine Nase. Dieser hatte dieses Getränk nie wirklich wert geschätzt.

„Wenn es dich stört dann verschwinde doch" die Stimme des Briten war ruhig. „Bekomme ich dann auch deine Todeskekse?" das witzeln schlug bei dem blonden die Stimmung um. „Verschwinde aus meinem Land!" Amerika lachte nur auf.

Denn beide von ihnen wusste dass das eigentliche was Arthur sagen wollte nur eins war.

_„Willkommen zurück"_

~The End~

If anyone want to write this down in english- ask me! I'll give you the okay ! Because you don't want read my english like here..its worse.


End file.
